


Heaven Is Where You Are

by YourCandleOnTheWater



Series: Shallura Week 2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fairy Shiro, Meet-Cute, Thumbelina AU, Tiny Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourCandleOnTheWater/pseuds/YourCandleOnTheWater
Summary: Shallura Week Day 2: Wings.Not much taller than a person's thumb, Allura has always felt like the world was too big for her, but a man her size shows her how it can be truly beautiful.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Shallura Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812481
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Heaven Is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Umm. 
> 
> It's a Thumbelina AU. Thumballura.
> 
> Yes.

Allura was getting ready for bed. She looked at herself through a shard of glass perched on the windowsill, as she brushed her long, silver hair. The tiny mirror reflected the enormity of her surroundings.

The young woman lived in a cottage with an older man named Coran. The man was an inventor, and his life’s work was on display everywhere Allura looked. Everything, including her caregiver, was gargantuan. Even his smallest invention, a pocket watch that never needed to be wound, was taller than her. At her fullest height, Allura was as tall as Coran’s thumb.

The old man had told her that he had always wanted a child, so a witch gave him a seed, ordering him to let it sprout and grow in a pot in front of the windowsill. Soon, the seed sprouted and bloomed into a brilliant purple juniberry flower, and in the very center of it was Allura, a little girl the size of a bumblebee.

Coran had to make plenty of adjustments, but he made sure that Allura wanted for nothing. He fashioned miniature furniture and utensils. The inventor, for example, created a pulley system that allowed his daughter to move around the house with relative ease out of thread, nails, buttons, and thimbles. He even crafted a plush bed set with a walnut shell and a small pin cushion, the same one Allura was retiring to. She had him place her “room” on a window sill, so she could view life outside of the confines of the cabin.

She stared outside to the field surrounding the cottage. Allura had ventured outside before, but she was always with Coran, and they never ventured far. The blades of grass reached up to her guardian’s ankles, but they towered over her like sycamore trees. When she saw a real sycamore tree, Allura couldn’t see the top of it no matter how far back she craned her head. Even twigs and flowers were gargantuan. All the people and animals Allura knew were giants. The world as Allura knew it was beautiful and idyllic, but it wasn’t created for her.

A twinkle of silver light caught her eye.

The light was different from the yellow pulsing signals fireflies emitted. This one left a trail of silver sparkles, softly illuminating whatever it touched.

And it was coming towards her.

A man landed on the other side of the windowsill, opposite Allura. He had pointed ears and a scar on his nose. His hair jet black, with a tuft of silver at the front. He was dressed in black, violet, and silver, matching the gossamer wings on his back. 

He was also just her size.

Allura kept staring at the man, the surprise on his face must have matched her own. As the shock started to wear off, Allura gave him a small, tentative wave. He smiled and nodded his head.

Not breaking her gaze, Allura walked to the cracked corner of the windowpane. The man followed suit. Allura ducked through the crack, her skin tingling from the cool air and the realization that she wasn’t truly alone in the world. They were only a few paces away from each other, regarding each other with curiosity and wonder.

“G-good evening,” she stammered.

“Good evening, my lady,” the winged creature replied back.

“Who are you?”

“I am Takashi Shirogane, Prince of the Fairy Kingdom.” 

Allura gasped and dropped into a low curtsy. “Your Highness!”

The prince stepped closer, hands in front of him.

“Please, no need to bow! I flew out here to escape my princely duties for a while.”

Allura quickly straightened up.

“You are a fairy, you say?” 

The winged man nodded.

“I didn’t realize your kind existed outside of story books,” she mused.

“We don’t like to reveal ourselves often,” he easily explained, “I am more curious about you. You could be the most beautiful fairy I have seen, but you lack wings.”

Allura smiled, feeling her face get warm. “It would seem like my existence is just as mythical as yours. However small that chance was for us to have met, I am glad nonetheless to have met you, Your Highness.”

“The feeling is mutual. I would appreciate it if you call me Shiro instead of my title, when it’s just the two of us.”

“O-of course, Shiro,” Allura stammered, “You may call me Allura.”

“Allura,” Shiro repeated, “the name befits the beauty.”

Allura smiled at the compliment. The pair regarded each other some more in silence.

“Shiro?”

“Yes, Allura?”

“How does it feel to have wings?”

Shiro fluttered them a little.

“It’s great. I can fly above the trees and flowers, I can travel far without tiring. I can explore the world and escape from my royal duties in a second.”

“That sounds wonderful. I would love to fly,” Allura sighed wistfully.

“Would you like to come with me? I can hold you as we fly around. I’ll bring you back before anyone in your place knows you were gone,” Shiro offered.

The offer to experience flight teased her, and, though they had just met, Allura felt safe with the prince. Without any reservation, Allura agreed.

* * *

Allura didn’t realize flying could be so  _ terrifying _ .

Once Shiro wrapped his arms around her waist, he jumped off the window in a blink. He shot up to the sky, bringing them above the grass, above the flowers, above the cottage. Allura squealed before freezing in terror, clamping her eyes shut. Her heartbeat pounded wildly, she was sure Shiro could feel it.

_ “Breathe _ , Allura,” Shiro gently reminded, his mouth near her ear. “I will not let you fall. Just relax.”

“C-can you please go a bit slower?” she shrieked.

Shiro immediately decelerated, slowing to a more leisurely speed across the field.

“If you’re still scared, just focus on me,” Shiro said, “I have you.”

Allura obeyed, turning her attention to the warmth of his embrace, the firmness of his chest pressed behind her, the safety his arms provided around her. Her heart was pounding fast, now for different reasons, but she went lax in his arms.

Allura took a deep breath before opening her eyes again. She looked down and gasped.

The flora below her was so small, she had to focus to make out each blade of grass. They flew over what she once thought was a lake, but at this elevation, it was just a mere puddle. For the first time, Allura felt tall.

“This is amazing!” she exclaimed. “I feel like I can pick a flower with my own hands.”

Shiro chuckled, gently tightening his grip around her waist. His black and silver wings whizzed like a hummingbird as they crossed the field towards the stream. 

Allura had never crossed that natural border before. She took in all the sights illuminated by the light of the moon. Shiro pointed new things out to her, and the world around her felt both too big and too small. Allura loved every second.

In what felt like a blink of an eye, Shiro completed his circuit around the field. He landed them back onto the windowsill. Even when both pairs of feet touched the ground, Shiro didn’t immediately release her. It soon dawned on Allura that she didn't want him to. She turned around in his arms and placed one hand on his arm and the other on his chest.

“Thank you for tonight, Shiro. It was lovely.”

“The pleasure is all mine.”

They regarded each other in silence, the wonder in her eyes mirrored in his.

“Would it be too forward of me if I said I wanted to see you again?” Allura asked.

Shiro’s eyebrows shot up in surprise before he laughed, bringing her closer.

“It wouldn’t be. I was thinking the exact same thing,” he murmured, his voice getting deeper.

"I should go inside," Allura said suddenly, but she only relaxed into Shiro's embrace even more.

"You should go inside," Shiro repeated, but he didn't release his hold on her. They lapsed into silence once again.

Allura broke the silence,"The world is so beautiful."

"That was only a small part of it. We have so many places to explore - if you let me, I will take you everywhere," Shiro declared.

"I would love that, so much," Allura sighed.

Shiro reluctantly released his hold on the young woman. He placed his hand on her back, ushering her to the crack in the windowsill. Allura liked the warmth of his hand seeping through her dress.  


"Would you like to meet again at the same time tomorrow?"

"I'm already counting down the hours," she replied.

They reached the opening. Before entering the cottage, Allura faced the Fairy Prince again.

"Good night Shiro," she whispered.

"Good night Allura," he answered, "sweet dreams."

Allura entered the cottage and watched Shiro jump off the windowsill. Her eyes followed the ephemeral trail of silver that his wings left behind, until he was a tiny speck, even to her.

That night, she dreamt she was flying with Shiro with wings of her own, exploring the wonders the world had to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason very few of my fics show up on the Shallura tag in Tumblr, so it's been a little discouraging. I'd like it if you leave a review!  
> Concrit is welcome, flames will be ignored.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
